Thinking of You, Sasuke
by jadajmk
Summary: A song fic to 'Thinking Of You' by Katy Perry. I love the song, it mad me cry. While reading the story listen to the song. O O O O O O O O lol.


I was setting in my room listening to my Ipod when I stumpled across a song that Tenten downloaded, 'Thinking Of You by Katy Perry. That song always makes me cry and describes how I feel.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

You what they say, ounce you've had perfection it hard to settle for somethings lesser. Not that Sasuke is better than Tenshi, I just Love him more. When I compare them to each other Sasuke just seems so right for me.

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

FlashBack

"Sakura, I think it's best if we have sometime apart." Said Sasuke. That really hurt, cause I'm really in love with Sasuke. If he moves on where do I go.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Whenever I'm with Tenshi I think of Sasuke. Whenever he spends the night I wish it were sasuke who was spending the night. Not him. When I look into Tenshi's green eye's all I see is black.

Here's an example from last week.

_Flasback_

"Hay, I missed you." Me and Tenshi hadn't seen each other for a whole week.

"Missed you too, so where are we going."

"To the movies, I thought we could see an action movie."

"That sounds fun."

At the movies I didn't really pay to much attention all I could see was Sasuke and Naruto watching the same movie 3 rows in front of us.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

When we went back to his house he kissed me and all I tasted was Sasuke's mouth. When he started to kiss all down my neck and lower I felt so disgusted in myself and I wanted to vomit.

End Of Falshback

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

I sucks to know that when your with your boyfriend that you think of someone else, it makes you feel ad and like a cheater.

Sasuke was the best and I regret not trying to stop him from leaving me or trying to make our relationship work. I can't really think of a way to make it work better, cause I did all I could and gave everything. Even my first time.

I wish I could get over him and move on, but I don't think that will be happening sone.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

I wish it was Sasuke who held me in his arm when I was scared. I wish it was Sasuke I said "Good night, I love you'' not Tenshi.

I want it to be Sasuke hair that I ran my fingers through.

I wish it was Sasuke that I was with, so badly.

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Right now I want Sasuke to walk through my bedroom door, say how much he wants us to get together, and just take me away. I wish I could stay with him.

2 Week's Later.

"Tenshi, can we talk." We were at Konoha Central Park sitting on a bench.

"Yeah, what is it." He looked really worried.

"I think we should break-up. This relationship isn't working, because I'm still in love with Sasuke.

"……" When I didn't get an answer I looked over to find out that he had just got up and left me. Before he left I got a chance to look in his eye's and all I saw was pain and anger and that made me want to die. Knowing that I made someone feel the same pain I feel really hurts

I'm going to take a few weeks to try and sort everything out and get back together with Sasuek. Try and work out everything, so I can finally feel happy again.


End file.
